Locked inside myself
by Mailyn
Summary: Cela va faire trois ans que Draco est mort et Harry essaye tant bien que mal de lui survivre. Quand Ron et Hermione lui apprennent que l'homme qu'il aime est encore en vie, tout s'effondre autour de lui. Non, Draco n'est pas mort... C'est pire encore...
1. Apprendre à vivre sans toi

**REVEILLE-TOI MON ANGE**

**Auteur :** Mailyn

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne reçois aucune compensation pécuniaire pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction, juste des reviews si le public aime :P Fanfiction interdite aux moins de dix-huit ans, alors les mioches et les homophobes sont priés de cliquer rapidement sur la croix en haut à droite, merciiii.

**Résumé : **Ça va faire trois ans que Draco est mort et Harry essaye tant bien que mal de lui survivre. Quand Ron et Hermione lui apprennent que l'homme qu'il aime est encore en vie, tout s'effondre autour de lui. Non, Draco n'est pas mort... C'est pire encore...

**Note :** Je me suis un peu ( même largement ) inspirée du magnifique film Le Scaphandre et le Papillon ( à voir absolument ) pour cette fanfiction, et j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez parce j'ai passé du temps à l'écrire. C'est un sujet assez dur à traiter, et j'ose espérer que mes efforts n'auront pas donné une histoire pourrie à souhaits... Voilà, sinon, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre un : Apprendre à vivre sans toi**

C'est toujours la même chose.

Nous sommes enlacés.

Tu me tiens serré contre toi, ton visage éclairé par un sourire lumineux alors que je ris aux éclats. Tu es beau, habillé d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Tes cheveux t'arrivent aux épaules, si blonds, si lisses, si doux…La lumière du soleil t'illumine tel un ange, créant un halo doré autour de nous, comme pour nous protéger du monde extérieur au notre. Derrière nous, des arbres immenses aux feuillages verdoyants, un ciel d'un bleu azur… Le parc de Poudlard.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Blaise et Pansy nous rejoignent. Nous continuons de rire alors que tes amis tentent de garder un air digne malgré l'étreinte fougueuse des anciens Gryffondor. Il règne ici une atmosphère de bonhommie, de joie et d'insouciance.

Puis, nous sommes à nouveau seuls, assis dans l'herbe. Tu es adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre majestueux, moi contre ton torse, tes bras autour de ma taille. Ton visage est enfoui dans mon cou, tes yeux sont clos et un sourire léger étire tes lèvres… J'ai un air heureux, presque niais à en juger par le large sourire qui ourle ma bouche. Tu m'embrasses. Nous sommes collés l'un contre l'autre, nos lèvres soudées, nos yeux clos… Ta main dans mes cheveux, les miennes posées sur ta taille… Et le bonheur qui irradie de nos corps, tellement intense qu'on pourrait le saisir à mains nues.

Je peux presque sentir l'odeur de l'herbe, sentir la brise légère contre mon visage et tes bras autour de moi, entendre ton rire si frais et joyeux…

A place je sens mes yeux me brûler et une larme rouler sur ma joue.

Je referme l'album de photos sur ce baiser, notre baiser, et je me laisse aller en arrière dans le canapé, notre canapé, fermant les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler, serrant l'album contre ma poitrine.Quand je les rouvre, tout est flou autour de moi et la douleur me submerge avec une intensité qui me laisse pantois. Je m'allonge sur le canapé, me recroquevillant en tremblant, les pleurs inondant mes joues.

Mon cœur saigne…

J'essaie de me calmer, de canaliser la douleur… Mais c'est trop fort pour moi et je me laisse aller au désespoir qui m'envahit entièrement.Je me noie dans le chagrin et la souffrance, sachant parfaitement que rien ne peut apaiser ma tristesse.

Draco…

Cela fait bientôt trois ans que tu m'as quitté, et j'ai toujours aussi mal…

* * *

Notre relation n'a jamais été évidente.

Du temps où nous étions élèves à Poudlard, nous nous haïssions cordialement. A vrai dire, je n'avais rien contre toi au départ, quand nous nous sommes rencontré chez Madame Guipure, puis dans le Poudlard Express. J'aurais même pu te pardonner tes propos insultants envers Ron et Hagrid si tu n'avais pas cherché par la suite à me pourrir l'existence.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire quand j'y repense. Toutes tes tentatives pour nous créer des problèmes, tes provocations, tes insultes… J'ai l'impression que cette période n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Un passé trop éloigné par rapport à maintenant, presque comme un rêve vague.

A cette époque, je ne cherchais pas spécialement à te connaître, à te comprendre… Pour moi tu étais Draco Malfoy, la petite ordure qui faisait tout pour que je sois renvoyé. Quelqu'un que je détestais presque autant que Snape. Tout à changé à la fin de notre sixième année, lorsque Voldemort t'a chargé de tuer Dumbledore.

Ce soir-là, j'étais présent. Je me rappelle de chacune de tes paroles, chacun de tes gestes… Je n'avais pas idée à quel point c'était affreux pour toi. Car Dumbledore avait raison : tu n'étais pas un assassin. C'est durant les mois qui ont suivis ta fuite avec Snape que je m'en suis rendu compte. Je ne cessais de ressasser dans ma tête ce qui c'était passé. Tu occupais entièrement mon esprit.

Je te revoyais dans le train avec tes amis, te vantant d'avoir été marqué comme Mangemort. Et puis, aussitôt, comme pour démentir la première vision, je te revoyais dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le corps secoué de sanglots, disant que tu n'en pouvait plus…

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de toi. Je savais juste que je ne te haïssais plus comme avant. Tu n'avais pas tué Dumbledore, tu en étais incapable. Et ça faisait toute la différence. Parce que Dumbledore disait justement que ce n'était pas nos aptitudes qui faisaient ce que l'on était, mais nos choix. Et toi, même si c'était la peur qui dictait ta conduite, tu avais choisi de ne pas le tuer.

C'est pour cette raison que je ne t'ai pas tué non plus lorsque tu t'es présenté au QG de l'Ordre quelques mois plus tard. Je me rappelle que c'était durant les vacances d'hiver et qu'il faisait nuit, aussi ne t'ai-je pas reconnu tout de suite. Tu étais seul et désarmé, tu as demandé à nous parler d'une voix calme.J'ai accepté ta demande dans un état second : c'était tellement surprenant de te voir ici après cette attaque que tu avais causée, mais surtout, c'était étrange de te parler sans que ce soit pour s'insulter. Comme deux personnes normales

Je t'ai fait entrer, ma baguette pointée sur toi au cas où. Pourtant, en moi-même, je savais que tu ne ferais rien, bien que je ne sache comment l'expliquer. Tu as avancé dans l'entrée jusqu'à la cuisine où nous étions attablés, en train de manger et de bavarder.Toute l'assemblée s'est arrêtée de parler. Tout le monde était stupéfait de te voir ici. De voir surtout que c'était moi je t'avais fait entrer, toi le Mangemort qui avait essayé d'assassiner Dumbledore.

Comme tout le monde était trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit, tu as pris la parole le premier. Tu as expliqué ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière, ton entrée forcée chez les Mangemorts, la mission confiée par Voldemort, tes tentatives pour la mener à bien, ton plan pour faire entrer les partisans du Mage Noir dans l'école… Nous étions de plus en plus étonnés, tant et si bien que nous avons fini par t'écouter avec attention sans chercher à t'interrompre. Le professeur MacGonagall, désormais directrice de Poudlard, te regardait avec suspicion, soupesant tes propos.

Tu nous as également expliqué que Snape n'avait pas tué Dumbledore délibérément, mais qu'il le lui avait demandé des mois avant, sachant qu'il n'allait pas passer l'année suite à un sort de Voldemort.

Personne n'a voulu te croire, moi le premier. Pour moi, c'était impossible que Dumbledore m'ait caché une chose aussi importante. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi demander à Snape de le tuer ?

La réponse fut tout aussi surprenante que tes précédentes révélations : sur ordre de Dumbledore, Snape avait fait un Serment Inviolable avec ta mère, jurant de remplir la tâche qui t'incombais si tu n'y parvenais pas. Voilà pourquoi il devait tuer Dumbledore. Pour ne pas que tu le fasses, et perdes ainsi toute chance de rédemption.

Tout avait été calculé minutieusement par le vieux sorcier sans que je me doute de quoi que ce soit. Et si c'était stupéfiant, ça me faisait mal.

Tu as ensuite tiré une fiole de ta cape, disant qu'elle contenait un souvenir de Dumbledore qui nous prouverait définitivement tout ce que tu venais de dire. Un filet argenté brillait à l'intérieur, se mouvant gracieusement dans la fiole. Tu as dit que Dumbledore l'avait donné à Snape qui te l'avait donné, afin que cela lui évite le Baiser du Détraqueur s'il était arrêté.

Une Pensine est alors apparue sous mes yeux, me détournant de mes pensées, puis tu as débouché la fiole et a versé le souvenir dans la cuve de pierre sans me quitter des yeux. Tu m'as demandé de regarder pour que je te croie, et j'ai compris que tu voulais me convaincre moi, que tu avais vraiment besoin de notre aide.

J'ai obéi et j'ai basculé dans le vortex magique. Quand j'en suis ressorti, je te croyais.

Le soulagement a traversé ton regard, trop vite pour que les autres s'y attardent, mais assez pour que je voie que tous ces événements t'avaient changé.

Tu as pris ta respiration, puis tu nous as demandé quelque chose qui nous a laissé tous bouche bée…

* * *

**Flash-Back**

_« Je souhaite rejoindre votre groupe._

_Un silence tendu et pesant se fit dans la pièce, alors que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix écarquillaient les yeux d'incrédulité._

_- Je vous demande pardon ?! s'exclama le professeur MacGonagall._

_- Je veux faire partie de votre groupe, répéta Draco d'une voix plus ferme._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que nous allons accepter ? demanda Maugrey de sa voix bourrue. Tu es un Mangemort, nous devrions t'avoir tué dès ton arrivée._

_En disant cela il jeta un regard plein de reproches à Harry._

_- Je suis un Mangemort, c'est vrai, dit le blond avec une légère grimace. Mais j'ai été marqué contre ma volonté. Et je refuse de rester du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je veux faire mes propres choix. Et je veux faire partie de votre Ordre._

_Son visage était pâle mais déterminé et ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat féroce. Jamais Harry ne lui avait vu un tel air, lui qui était d'habitude tellement impassible, tellement méprisant._

_Les membres de l'Ordre se regardaient avec une surprise mêlée de doute. Ils reportèrent leurs yeux sur le professeur MacGonagall, puis sur Harry qui n'avait pas bougé et qui prit finalement la parole._

_- Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège de Voldemort – tous tressaillirent à ce nom- et que tu n'as pas des Mangemorts avec toi qui attendent ton signal pour venir nous tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous te laisserions joindre notre groupe ?_

_Malfoy ne répondit rien. En revanche, il fit apparaître une petite boîte qui s'agrandit jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une grande caisse, alors que tous sortaient leurs baguettes. _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas faire de bêtises, assura Draco d'une voix moqueuse. Par contre, ne faites aucun mouvement brusque et ne criez pas, ça pourrait le réveiller._

_Il ouvrit doucement la boîte qui laissa voir ce qu'elle contenait : un grand et gros serpent d'un noir de jais, enroulé sur lui-même. Ses anneaux luisaient d'un éclat sombre et ses yeux étaient fermés._

_Harry le reconnu aussitôt et son visage exprima une stupéfaction sans bornes._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Maugrey en penchant la tête. _

_- C'est le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Draco. Nagini._

_- Pourquoi l'avoir amené ? Pour que Voldemort nous localise et vienne nous décimer ? demanda Harry._

_- Non, je vous ai dit que je voulais être de votre côté, pas vous tuer._

_- Excuse-moi si j'ai des doutes, railla le brun. C'est quand même toi qui a failli tuer Ron et Kathy Bell !_

_Le blond serra les dents et les poings. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour s'exhorter au calme ; il ne réussirait à rien si il ne se maîtrisait pas._

_- Tu m'as demandé pourquoi vous me laisseriez être avec vous, reprit calmement Malfoy. Parce que je peux t'aider à détruire les Horcruxes._

_- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry, perdant tout de suite son air narquois. Comment connais-tu leur existence ?_

_- Le professeur Snape me l'a expliqué il n'y a pas longtemps. Il m'a dit que si je voulais quitter les rangs des Mangemorts, je devais vous aider à les détruire._

_Harry le regarda avec stupeur sous l'effet de ces révélations. Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais dit que Snape était lui aussi au courant de l'existence des Horcruxes. Il avait cru que seuls lui et le vieux sorcier le savaient, ainsi que Slughorn._

_- Et donc... ( le regard du brun s'éclaira ) Nagini en serait un ?_

_- Oui, c'est pour cela qu'__**il**__ le garde toujours près de lui._

_- Comment tu as fait pour le capturer alors ?_

_- Je l'ai endormi et j'en ai profité pendant que… pendant qu'__**il**__ était absent, pour venir ici._

_- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que sont les Horcruxes ? demanda alors le professeur MacGonagal d'un ton agacé, appréciant apparemment très peu de ne pas comprendre._

_- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, répondit Harry en se tournant vers elle. Dumbledore m'a spécifié de n'en parler à personne, et je dois respecter ce qu'il m'a dit de faire._

_- On peut t'aider, renchérit Fol Œil. Si on s'y met à plusieurs, la tâche sera plus facile._

_Harry secoua la tête._

_- C'est à moi de le faire, pas à vous. C'est ce que voulait Dumbledore et je ne veux pas que vous soyez encore plus en danger._

_- Mais alors pour quoi lui le sait et pas nous ? demanda Remus en désignant le blond._

_- Parce que Dumbledore en a informé le professeur Snape, répondit le blond de sa voix traînante. Et que Snape m'en a parlé quand il a su que je ne voulais plus être un Mangemort. Afin que je... t'aide, acheva-t-il d'une voix hésitante en regardant Harry._

_Celui-ci resta silencieux alors que Maugrey prenait la parole._

_- Je ne serai d'accord pour que tu fasses partie de notre ordre que lorsque l'on t'aura interrogé sous Véritaserum. On peut d'ailleurs le faire maintenant._

_Le blond pâlit un peu plus et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur acérée._

_- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous prouver une fois encore que je suis sincère, répliqua-t-il d'un ton qui laissait voir sa colère. J'ai pris un risque énorme en venant ici. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tardera pas à se rendre compte que son serpent a disparu et cela signera mon arrêt de mort. Alors si vous voulez perdre votre temps en stupides petits interrogatoires, allez-y ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand vous aurez perdu une chance de l'affaiblir !_

_Un silence de mort plana l'espace de quelques instants tandis que Draco fixait les membres de l'Ordre avec un mélange de fureur et d'appréhension._

_- Alors ? finit-il par s'exclamer. Décidez-vous ! Vous m'interrogez ou pas ?_

_- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, finit par dire Harry en sortant de son mutisme._

_Les autres le regardèrent avec surprise tandis qu'il se tournait vers Malfoy. Il plongea son regard dans celui du blond et y lut toute sa détermination et toute sa volonté. La peur aussi, l'envie de le convaincre... Et l'espoir..._

_- J'ai confiance en toi... »_

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, sur le canapé, à pleurer silencieusement, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose que je ne vois pas. La baie vitrée derrière moi laisse filtrer la lumière du jour à travers les tentures, malgré le fait qu'il pleuve à torrents et que le ciel soit couvert de nuages.

Il me semble, dans des moments comme celui-là, que je suis déconnecté de tout. Plus rien n'a d'importance, j'ai l'impression d'être hors du temps et de ne plus appartenir à ce monde.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, je me redresse, hoquetant toujours et je me lève doucement. Il pleut toujours et j'aime écouter le bruit de l'eau qui tombe, sentir l'odeur de terre mouillée... Cela m'apaise en quelque sorte, calme pour un temps les souffrances de mon coeur...

Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers la cuisine annexe, essayant du revers de ma manche mes yeux encore humides. Je caresse d'une main le mur dont le papier couleur soleil rappelle la Provence française. J'ouvre un placard pour en sortir une tasse et je fais chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole. Je lève les yeux et regarde par la fenêtre les arbres du jardin en proie au mauvais temps.

Nous avons acheté cette maison après la guerre. Tu avais eu le coup de foudre pour cette vieille bicoque perdue dans la campagne et tu m'as convaincu de l'acheter pour nous. Pour que nous y vivions. Nous avons passé une année entière pour la retaper et la décorer mais tu adorais ça. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aimerais autant aménager une maison. Je te voyais revenir de Londres avec parfois une dizaine de sacs remplis de rideaux, papiers peints, peintures...

Mais ça me faisait plaisir de te voir aussi heureux, de te voir nous construire notre nid. Ce fut laborieux, mais le résultat en valait la peine. C'était notre foyer, là où nous nous retrouvions après nos journées de travail.

Et puis, elle nous faisait oublier la guerre, les morts, les souvenirs...

Je passe dans la salle de bain pendant que l'eau chauffe, j'ouvre le robinet et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Quand je me redresse pour faire face au miroir, mon reflet me fait prendre conscience de ce que je suis devenu. Une loque.

Ma peau est cadavérique, j'ai des cernes immenses sous les yeux et des traits de fatigue marquent mes joues. A me voir comme ça, on dirait que j'ai 45 ans et pas 23. Je prends une serviette et m'essuie la figure. Je vais dans notre chambre. La fenêtre est entrouverte et je la referme pour éviter que l'eau ne rentre dans la pièce.

Cela fait presque trois ans que tu n'es plus là, mais rien n'a changé. Je n'ai touché à rien depuis tout ce temps. Mes amis m'ont conseillé de partir, de changer d'air. De vendre cette maison et de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Mais j'ai refusé. A quoi cela aurait-il servi d'ailleurs ? Ça ne t'aurait pas ramené, ça ne m'aurait pas fait oublier et ça ne m'aurait pas rendu heureux. C'est uniquement de toi dont j'ai besoin, pas d'une nouvelle foutue baraque.

Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la vendre, même en pensées. Cette maison est à nous. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer vivant ailleurs, ou, pire, imaginer quelqu'un de totalement étranger vivant dans cette maison où nous avons passé nos plus beaux moments, cette maison tellement pleine de souvenirs, tellement pleine de nous...

Pleine de restes de nous.

De miettes d'une vie merveilleuse qui fut trop courte.

De petits bouts de toi par-ci par-là qui semblent me narguer à chaque fois mais que je chéris car ils me racrochent à toi.

J'ai un sourire amer en m'entendant penser de la sorte. Je deviens de plus en plus pathétique chaque jour qui passe. Qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy me rendrait comme ça un jour ? Sûrement pas moi.

J'éteins le feu et verse l'eau dans la tasse. Le parfum du thé s'élève dans les airs en fines volutes blanches. Le jour décroisse petit à petit dehors. Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher, le ciel a pris une teinte rosée et l'horloge en forme de Souaffle ( une idée à moi ) indique qu'il est bientôt six heures.

Le pire je crois, c'est que l'on ne t'ait pas retrouvé. J'aurais aimé te serrer une dernière fois contre moi, embrasser tes lèvres et puis te mettre en terre dans notre jardin. J'aurais au moins eu une tombe sur laquelle me recueillir, sur laquelle mettre des fleurs, sur laquelle pleurer. Ça me rend fou de savoir que tu es quelque part sur Terre, seul. Que si ça se trouve, personne ne t'a enterré et que tu es là, comme un vulgaire tas de chair en décomposition. Alors j'essaie de me persuader que tu as un cercueil, une tombe avec ton nom gravé dessus. Ça montrerait que tu as existé, que tu n'étais pas qu'une personne en plus sur cette terre...

Je retourne dans le salon, sur le canapé, et je bois une gorgée de ma boisson.

Une gerbe d'étincelles vertes jaillit alors de la cheminée qui me fait face et je pousse un cri de surprise. Ma tasse laisse échapper un peu de liquide brûlant sur mes cuisses et je jure comme un charretier sous la douleur.

« Harry !! Oh mince ! Je suis désolée d'être apparue comme ça !! Ca va ?

Hermione se penche vers moi avec inquiétude. Ses épaules et son nez sont constellés de suie. Elle n'a pas changé depuis que je la connais, si ce n'est qu'elle est plus grande et plus féminine. Elle étudie le droit magique depuis cinq ans en vue de devenir avocate.

- Ca va Harry ?

Je redresse la tête pour voir Ron à coté de Hermione, tout aussi sale. Lui non plus n'a pas changé, il est juste plus grand que jamais. Il a choisi de s'orienter vers sa passion après la guerre : le Quidditch. Mon ami est professeur de vol à Poudlard et également consultant chez Nimbus, le fabriquant de balais. Le fait de travailler dans une branche où ses compétences sont reconnues à leur juste valeur lui a donné plus d'assurance et de confiance en lui.

Ils sont ensembles depuis cinq ans et entre eux c'est toujours l'amour fou. Hermione a préféré attendre de finir ses études avant d'envisager de se fiancer.

Je les regarde avec étonnement. Ils sont essoufflés et leurs visages laissent voir une agitation qui me surprend car ils n'ont jamais eu un tel air. Que se passe-t-il pour qu'ils soient dans cet état ?

- Harry... Je... balbutie Hermione en reprenant son souffle. Pardon... Attends deux... secondes...

Je me lève et vais lui chercher un verre d'eau. Elle est tellement rouge que j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une crise cardiaque. Elle prend le verre que je lui tends et boit à longues gorgées. Puis elle reprend son souffle.

- On est désolé d'arriver comme ça, me dit alors Ron, mais il fallait absolument qu'on te voie...

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état ? je demande avec une inquiétude grandissante.

- Je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça Harry... dit Hermione en se tordant les mains. Ça va te faire un choc mais...

- Je comprends rien... De quoi tu parles ?

Je la voit qui regarde Ron comme si elle cherchait son aide et ça finit de me perturber. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent me dire ?

- C'est à propos de Draco, finit-elle par m'avouer d'une voix tendue.

Je sais qu'ils ont peur de ma réaction, ils savent à quel point le sujet est douloureux pour moi. Mais je ne peux empêcher mon coeur de faire un bond. Mes yeux me piquent et je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas pleurer à l'évocation de ce nom.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? je demande d'un ton calme. Vous avez trouvé sa tombe ?

- Non, ce n'est pas... Harry... On sait pas comment te le dire... bégaie Ron en se grattant la tête.

- C'est son corps ? je demande avec toute la maîtrise de soi dont je suis capable. On a retrouvé son corps c'est ça ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler en disant cela. Ils se regardent à nouveau et Hermione prend une profonde inspiration.

- On l'a retrouvé Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce malgré sa nervosité.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en entendent cela. Je vais enfin pouvoir le mettre en terre. Je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter en me demandant chaque matin où il est.

- Où vous l'avez trouvé ?

- ... En France, à Paris... murmure Ron. A l'hôpital Foch.

Je hoche doucement la tête. A Paris... Moi qui pensait qu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres de moi... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les gens du Ministère ne l'ont pas retrouvé. Si il était à l'hôpital, ils auraient dû pouvoir le retrouver facilement. A l'hôpital... A l'hôpital ? Mais... Depuis quand les hôpitaux stockent les morts ? Surtout que ça fait trois ans qu'il est censé être mort...

Un froid glacial envahit mon corps, comme si un Détraqueur était entré dans la pièce, alors que je comprends finalement. Je lève la tête vers mes deux amis qui me font face et me regardent avec compassion. Boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom... Mon coeur bat à toute allure et mes membres me démangent, comme s'ils étaient ankylosés.

- ... A... A l'hôpital... ?

Je ne reconnais plus ma voix tant elle est différente. Hermione hoche la tête et je vois des larmes rouler sur ses joues alors qu'un sourire triste étire ses lèvres pâles.

- Il n'est pas mort Harry... »

* * *

**_Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip..._**

_Cela fait un moment que je vis avec ce bruit. Toujours à avoir ce son dans les oreilles..._

**_Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip..._**

_C'est mon coeur. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il est « branché » à une étrange machine qui reproduit ses battements pour montrer que je suis encore vivant. Les Moldus sont vraiment des gens bizarres._

_J'ai compris que je n'étais pas à Sainte Mangouste quand je me suis réveillé. Tout d'abord parce que l'hôpital sorcier et celui-ci sont strictement différents. Nous ne nous embarrassons pas de vulgaires machines complètement bizarres pour soigner les malades, nous sommes bien au-dessus de ça et puis, à quoi servirait la magie sinon ? Ensuite parce qu'ils parlent tous une langue qui m'était inconnue jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'était du français. Or je ne parle un mot de cette langue, malgré tous les efforts de mon précepteur pour me l'enseigner. C'est dire si je le regrette à présent...  
_

**_Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip..._**

_Malgré mes jérémiades, j'avoue que ma chambre est très agréable. Elle est spacieuse sans l'être trop et assez claire. Le papier peint est vert anis, avec une frise plus foncée décorée de feuilles. C'est apaisant. La fenêtre à ma droite donne sur le ciel immense, le soleil lumineux qui décroît au loin. Les stores sont à moitié baissés pour ne pas que la lumière m'aveugle et la fenêtre est entrouverte pour que j'aie de l'air._

_Mon lit est au milieu de la pièce grand et moelleux, la couette et les draps sentent bon le propre. En face de moi, il a un meuble qui soutient une grande boîte noire. Quand les infirmières l'allument, des images bougent sans arrêt dedans. Ça me fascine car je ne comprend pas ce que c'est. Certainement un truc moldu._

_Si je tourne les yeux à ma gauche, je peux voir la porte d'entrée. Et une horloge murale ronde qui indique l'heure : bientôt six heures._

**_Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip..._**

_Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. Je ne sais pas quel jour on est, où je suis, ce que je fais là et surtout, où est Harry. _

_Harry... Je pense à lui sans cesse. Ce qui est normal vu qu'on est ensemble. Je me demande ce qu'il fait, où il est, pourquoi il ne vient pas me chercher. Quand les infirmières viennent me voir, j'essaie de leur parler, de leur demander où il est, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas parler. Ma bouche refuse de s'ouvrir. C'est pareil pour tout mon corps. Je ne peux pas bouger, tourner la tête, me lever... Je suis totalement paralysé._

**_Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip..._**

_Malgré tout je ne perds pas espoir. J'attends qu'Harry vienne. C'est lui qui m'a dit ça un jour : « Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir ». Sur le coup j'ai ris en disant que ça faisait affreusement Gryffondor. Mais maintenant je me raccroche à ça, car c'est tout ce qui me reste._

_L'espoir._

_J'attends en pensant à lui. C'est ma seule source de réconfort. Il est tout ce que j'ai, et je sais qu'il va venir. J'ai confiance en lui. J'ai toujours eu confiance en lui..._

_Harry..._

_Sors-moi de là..._

**_Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-__Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip..._**

* * *

_ A suivre..._


	2. Renaître d'un regard

**REVEILLE-TOI MON ANGE**

**Résumé : **Ça va faire trois ans que Draco est mort et Harry essaye tant bien que mal de lui survivre. Quand Hermione lui apprend que l'homme qu'il aime est encore en vie, tout s'effondre autour de lui. Non, Draco n'est pas mort... C'est pire encore...

**Note :** Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, d'autant plus que cette fanfiction est assez dure à écrire. Ça me rassure de voir que ce que j'ai écrit vous plaît, merci beaucoup.

Pour ce qui est des reviews que vous m'avez laissé, je n'ai pas pu et ne pourrai pas y répondre car mon ordinateur met un temps fou à envoyer les réponses, de plus avec la fac je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Il suffit de voir le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre. Voilà, désolée.

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Renaître d'un regard**

Je me sens cotonneux.

Comme si j'étais enveloppé dans une matière étouffante.

C'est vraiment une sensation très désagréable.

Désagréable parce que j'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps, comme si j'étais paralysé. J'ai envie de bouger, d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler mais je n'y parviens pas. La seule fois où j'ai ressenti ça, c'était il y a trois ans, lorsque les Aurors du Ministère étaient venus m'annoncer qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Draco et qu'il était très certainement mort.

Un grand silence s'est fait autour de moi. Ma tasse m'a échappé des mains et le contenu brûlant s'est renversé sur mes cuisses. Je ne sens absolument rien. Ron se précipite vers moi et fait disparaître le liquide d'un sort. Je ne vois absolument rien.

Tout ce que j'entends, c'est la voix de Hermione dans ma tête, qui se répète dans une litanie sans fin...

_Il n'est pas mort Harry... Il n'est pas mort Harry... Il n'est pas mort Harry... Il n'est pas mort Harry... Il n'est pas mort Harry... Il n'est pas mort Harry... Il n'est pas mort Harry..._

On dirait de l'écho et c'est très bizarre parce que le son de sa voix ne faiblit pas.

Une main posée sur ma joue me fait émerger de ma transe et j'ai l'impression que ça a duré des heures. Mes deux amis se tiennent devant moi et me regardent comme s'ils avaient peur que je fasse une crise ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Mais enfin... Ce n'est pas possible...

C'était ma voix. Méconnaissable. Tellement faible et aiguë que je ne l'ai pas reconnue.

- Harry, murmure Hermione et s'agenouillant devant moi. Ron et moi l'avons retrouvé. Il est en France, à Paris, dans un hôpital. Il est vivant.

Quelque chose en moi se refuse à y croire. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Il ne peut pas être vivant parce que le Ministère ne l'a pas retrouvé malgré tout leurs efforts et les miens. Mais je sais aussi que jamais Ron et Hermione ne me mentiraient, surtout sur un sujet aussi important pour moi que Draco. Je ne sais plus que croire.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai un ami en France, commence mon amie, que j'ai connu en vacances. Il s'appelle Stéphane et c'est un Moldu, il connaît l'existence de la magie parce qu'il a une de ses cousines qui est sorcière...

Elle s'arrête devant le regard de Ron qui a l'air de lui demander de faire court.

- Enfin bref… Nous sommes restés en contact et je l'ai revu il y a peu. Il... Il est aide-soignant à Paris et il m'a parlé d'un patient qu'ils avaient dans leur hôpital qui venait de sortir de presque trois ans de coma. Il m'en a parlé parce que personne ne savait qui il était et d'où il venait, il n'avait aucun papier sur lui, ni aucune famille qui était venu le voir. Et... Et quand il me l'a décrit, j'ai su que c'était Draco... Ca ne pouvait être que lui...

Elle s'interrompt soudain. Ron, près d'elle, se tient debout avec gêne. Je sais qu'il voudrait me réconforter, mais il ne sait comment faire alors il prend ma main, comme pour me dire _Courage Harry, on est là, on ne te laissera pas tomber._

- C'était il y a à peine une semaine. J'en ai parlé à Ron dès que je suis rentrée. On a pris contact avec Stéphane et on lui a demandé de nous redonner la description du patient, pour savoir si c'était lui ou pas. On n'a pas voulu t'en parler tout de suite, on ne voulait pas que tu aies de faux espoirs et que tu souffres encore plus, si jamais on s'était trompé alors on a attendu. Et quand il nous a répondu on n'a plus eu de doutes. C'est pour cela qu'on est arrivé en trombe. Pour te prévenir.

Elle s'arrête à nouveau et ses yeux me scrutent avec un mélange d'amour et de tristesse. Mon visage doit refléter à la perfection combien je suis perdu car elle me serre dans ses bras en s'exclamant :

- Oh Harry, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je sais que te dire ça comme ça est un coup dur pour toi mais avec Ron on veut tellement t'aider à aller mieux !

Je la serre doucement contre moi. Je suis touché par ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, leur inquiétude, leur affection, leur amitié... Je me dégage de son étreinte et essaye d'assimiler tout ça.

Non pas que je ne crois pas mes deux amis. J'ai une totale confiance en eux et je sais qu'ils sont incapables de me mener en bateau. Qu'est-ce que ça leur apporterait de me mentir de la sorte d'ailleurs ?

Non, ce qui est difficile, c'est de remettre en question ce à quoi vous avez cru pendant trois longues et interminables années. Trois ans à faire mon deuil, persuadé que Draco était mort et hop, du jour au lendemain, on vous apprend qu'il est en vie et que les trois années passées à le pleurer et à se lamenter ont été trois années gâchées.

Trois ans à me plaindre alors que lui était encore vivant et qu'il avait peut-être besoin de mon aide. Ah, il est beau le Survivant !

Un petit rire me secoue à cette idée. Je me sens tellement minable que je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rire. J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre les murs. Pourquoi eux ont réussi à retrouver sa trace et pas moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté tout ça sans continuer à chercher ? J'ai pitié de moi-même.

Une paire de claques me coupe dans mon hilarité et je vois mes deux amis me regarder avec encore plus d'inquiétude. C'est Ron qui m'a giflé.

- Harry, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et je comprendrais que tu doutes de nous... commence mon meilleur ami avec nervosité.

- Je vous crois, je le coupe. Mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé et vous si ? Pourquoi il n'a pas tenté de me prévenir pour que je vienne le retrouver ?

- On a eu une chance monstre que Hermione connaisse Stéphane, dit Ron. Sans ça, on ne l'aurait sans doute jamais retrouvé.

Je baisse la tête. J'ai envie de pleurer. Draco... J'ai tellement honte de moi. Je n'ai même pas essayé de le retrouver. Lui, s'il avait été à ma place, il aurait tout tenté. Je me sens indigne de lui, il mérite tellement mieux que moi...

- Comme on te l'a dit, reprend Hermione après avoir essuyé ses larmes, il est à Paris. J'ai contacté Stéphane juste avant que l'on vienne chez toi et…

- Est-ce qu'il sait pour quelle raison Draco est à l'hôpital ? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, parce qu'il n'est pas affecté au même service que lui. Il m'a juste rapporté les propos de collègues qu'il avait entendu en passant. Et il ne pouvait pas consulter son dossier à cause du secret médical.

Je baisse à nouveau la tête. Mon coeur bat la chamade car j'ai peur. Peur de ce qui a bien pu arriver à Draco, peur de lui faire face après ces trois années...

- Harry, reprit Hermione d'une voix douce, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. On va te laisser le temps de tout assimiler et on reviendra quand tu seras prêt à...

- Je veux le voir, je coupe.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux le voir. Maintenant.

Ils se regardent, puis se tournent vers moi.

- Ok, me dit Hermione. Mais… Tu n'as pas entraînement ce soir ?

J'avais totalement oublié. Le Quidditch. Je joue dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, au poste d'Attrapeur, bien sûr. La Coupe du Monde est dans quelques jours et nous avons de plus en plus de séances d'entraînement. Qu'importe ! A cet instant précis, je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

- Je veux voir Draco, je répète. Je me fous de rater un entraînement.

Ils se regardent à nouveau puis se lèvent.

- Dans ce cas autant y aller maintenant, me dit Ron en me tendant la main.

- Comment on va faire pour y aller ? je demande.

- On va transplaner chez Stéphane, m'explique Hermione en se redressant. Il nous attend pour nous y conduire.

- Vous aviez prévu de m'amener le voir ?

- Oui, au cas où tu voudrais le voir, répond Ron. On n'était pas certains de la façon dont tu allais réagir et si tu allais accepter de le voir. On s'est dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux prévoir, au cas où…

Je hoche la tête et me lève péniblement. Mes jambes tremblent et mon cœur bat vite. Trop vite. Je suis dans le même état qu'avant un match de Quidditch, en peut-être dix fois pire. Mon estomac se contracte tellement que j'ai peur de vomir d'un moment à l'autre.

Hermione m'a pris par le bras pour me soutenir et me couve d'un regard inquiet.

- Ca va aller Harry ? On peut y aller demain si tu…

- Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller…

- Bon, tu es prêt ?

Je hoche la tête faiblement alors que Ron me prend par le bras à son tour.

- A trois. Un, deux, trois ! »

J'ai le temps de voir la photo posée sur la cheminée, sur laquelle Draco m'asperge copieusement d'eau alors que je bronzais tranquillement, avant que tout ne se brouille devant mes yeux et que la secousse au niveau de mon nombril ne m'indique que nous avons quitté ma maison…

* * *

…_Les deux ennemis montèrent les marches qui menaient à l'étage, Harry devant et Draco qui le suivait sans un mot. Ils traversèrent un couloir avant que Harry n'ouvre une porte et s'efface pour laisser passer le blond. Celui-ci jeta un regard rapide et perçant autour de lui, visiblement tendu. Il déposa la caisse contenant Nagini avec précaution sur le petit lit de Harry._

_La porte se referma derrière lui et il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sursaut. Harry jeta un sort d'insonorisation à sa chambre puis le regarda, les bras croisés, appuyé contre la porte._

_« Tu es bien sûr de vouloir faire ça, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il._

_- Est-ce que j'aurais pris tous ces risques si je n'en étais pas sûr ? rétorqua Draco en essayant de paraître assuré._

_- En fait, ma question serait plutôt : est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir assumer les conséquences que ça va engendrer ?_

_Draco resta silencieux, pâle et tremblant._

_- Je sais ce que je risque, Potter, cracha-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne joues pas le parfait petit sauveur au lieu de me poser des questions stupides ?_

_- Parce que je veux être bien sûr que tu sais dans quoi tu t'es engagé. Si tu entres dans l'Ordre, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible._

_- Je sais ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi !_

_- Tu devras te cacher de Voldemort et du Ministère, reprit Harry. Toujours être sur tes gardes. Etre séparé de tes proches pendant des mois. Voir tes amis se faire tuer par ta faute. Risquer la mort à chaque fois que tu poses le pied dehors… Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?_

_Le blond l'avait écouté sans un mot, devenant de plus en plus pâle à chaque phrase. Mais son regard restait déterminé. Il hocha la tête, la mâchoire contractée, soutenant le regard scrutateur de Harry._

_- Bien, finit par dire celui-ci. Maintenant, une dernière question : pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_- Ça me semble évident, lança le blond. Je ne veux pas mourir Potter. Alors je choisis la solution la plus avantageuse._

_- Je me doute bien que tu ne veuilles pas mourir. Mais rien ne dit avec certitude que c'est nous qui allons gagner cette guerre. Si ça se trouve, demain Voldemort nous tuera tous et pourra régner en maître. Alors, quelle est la vraie raison ?_

_Draco serra les dents et détourna le regard._

_- Je viens de te le dire ! Je veux m'en sortir, c'est tout !_

_- Tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne te crois pas ?_

_- Va te faire voir !!!_

_Harry resta silencieux, le contemplant sans mot dire. Sous le regard perçant de son vis-à-vis, le Serpentard, déjà tendu, devint carrément nerveux. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, tentant de cacher au mieux sa nervosité et sa peur, mais tout dans son attitude montrait à quel point il était torturé. Finalement, il se tourna face à Harry, la colère et l'anxiété contractant les traits de son visage._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire la raison pour laquelle je fais ça ?! s'exclama-t-il. En quoi ça te regarde ?! Détruis ce serpent et restons-en là !!_

_- J'aimerais que ça soit aussi simple, mais je veux savoir pourquoi un Mangemort passerait du côté opposé, en dépit de sa famille, ses amis et ses convictions ?_

_Le jeune homme blond ne répondit pas, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, le visage étrangement mélancolique._

_- Ma mère… murmura-t-il finalement._

_Harry hocha la tête, comprenant._

_- Tu veux que nous la protégions, c'est ça ?_

_- Elle n'a jamais approuvé ce que faisait Père, elle était contre mon entrée parmi les Mangemorts mais elle n'a pas pu l'empêcher. Elle… C'est ma mère, acheva-t-il avec une intonation douloureuse dans la voix. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. Alors, fais ce que tu peux pour la protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je ferais tout ce que tu voudras en échange…_

_Il ne regardait pas Harry en disant cela. Il avait les yeux rivés au sol, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. C'était évident qu'il détestait se mettre ainsi à la merci de son vieil ennemi, se dévoiler et se rabaisser autant mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il le savait bien et c'était cela, plus que tout, qui le désespérait._

_- Bien, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que ta mère aille bien, finit par réponde harry._

_Draco releva la tête avec stupeur, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Bien sûr, tu vas nous aider à détruire Voldemort et protéger ta mère est la moindre des choses, surtout si elle n'approuve pas ce que fait ton père._

_Le blond demeura coi, son visage retrouvant peu à peu son impassibilité et il finit par se tourner vers la caisse de bois._

_- Comment va-t-on faire pour le tuer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque aussi méprisante qu'avant._

_- Je ne suis pas sûr… Peut-être un sortilège ?_

_- Ah oui ? Lequel ?_

_- Tu sais très bien lequel !_

_- Et bien vas-y, Potter ! Montre-moi !_

_- Je ne sais pas le jeter ! Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé !_

_Draco poussa un long soupir, puis sortit sa baguette de sous sa cape._

_- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas armé ! s'indigna Harry._

_- Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'utiliser sur vous, rétorqua le blond. C'était juste au cas où…_

_- Au cas où quoi ?_

_- Au cas où vous m'auriez livré aux Détraqueurs ! s'exclama Draco qui commençait à perdre patience. C'est fini ces questions maintenant ? On peut en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avant qu'il ne se réveille ?_

_Harry eut un mouvement de tête brusque, énervé, et sortit sa propre baguette. Il s'avança à côté de Draco devant la caisse._

_- Tu l'as endormi pour combien de temps ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, pas pour très longtemps._

_- Bon, alors, j'ouvre la caisse et toi tu jettes le sort ok ?_

_Le Serpentard approuva de la tête et leva sa baguette. Harry s'approcha et tendit la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ennemi, qui était tout aussi tendu que lui et ouvrit doucement la caisse, la baguette levée. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir les yeux rouges malveillants du reptile avant que celui-ci ne jaillisse de sa caisse tel un ressort._

_- Attention !!! s'exclama Draco en bondissant sur le côté._

_Harry échappa de justesse aux crocs de Nagini, seul la queue de l'énorme serpent lui fouetta le visage alors qu'il atterrissait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le reptile se tourna vers eux, sa langue fourchue se dardant dangereusement._

_- Tue-le ! s'écria Harry à Draco en tenant d'une main sa joue ensanglantée._

_- Avada Kedavra !_

_Nagini esquiva le sort en plongeant tous crocs dehors sur Draco qui l'évita in extremis._

_- Bordel aide-moi Potter ! cria-t-il en levant à nouveau sa baguette. Avada Kedavra !_

_Le rayon vert toucha le serpent mais fut sans effet._

_- Ça ne marche pas ! Avada Kedavra !_

_- Stupefix ! s'exclama Harry._

_Son sortilège n'eut aucun effet sur le reptile qui se tourna vers lui. Le Gryffondor se releva rapidement, tendant toujours sa joue d'une main et se réfugia derrière son bureau._

_- Fais quelque chose ! hurla-t-il au blond qui ne bougeait pas, paralysé._

_- Y'a rien qui marche ! répliqua ce dernier en brandissant une fois encore sa baguette. Endoloris ! Lacero ! Inflammare ! Destructo ! _

_Mais les sorts n'affectèrent en rien le reptile. Il plongea une nouvelle fois sur Harry qui sauta sur son lit pour lui échapper et lui fit face._

_- Sectumsempra !!!_

_- Avada Kedavra !!!_

_Ils avaient lancé les deux sorts en même temps, et ils vinrent tous deux frapper Nagini au moment où il s'élançait à nouveau vers Harry. Il en résulta une lumière jaune aveuglante qui les obligea à fermer les yeux et un long sifflement strident leur écorcha les oreilles. La cicatrice d'Harry se mit à le brûler et il du se retenir à un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer._

_Quand Draco rouvrit les yeux, il vit le serpent au pied du lit, gisant dans une mare de sang noir comme l'encre, la gueule ouverte, un peu de fumée s'élevant dans les airs._

_- Il… Il est bien mort ? demanda le brun._

_- Ça m'en a tout l'air, répondit Draco, la voix vacillante._

_Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement et redescendit de son perchoir, évitant quand même le cadavre qui dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Il se tourna vers le blond qui fixait toujours le serpent, tremblant. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et sa respiration était irrégulière._

_- Ca fait un Horcruxe de moins, marmonna-t-il à son compagnon._

_- Oui, acquiesça Harry en fixant les restes du serpent._

_- Combien en reste-il ?_

_- Voldemort en a crée sept en tout. Dumbledore en a détruit un et moi aussi. Avec Nagini ça fait trois. Il nous faut trouver les quatre qui restent._

_Draco hocha lentement la tête. Il était encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été._

_- Je suis définitivement mort... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait à présent que je l'ai trahit... ( il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler en disant cela, la crainte se lisant dans ses yeux ). Mais maintenant, on est dans le même bateau, hein ? murmura-t-il sans regarder son vis-à-vis._

_- … Oui, répondit le Gryffondor avec un hochement de tête. Et maintenant, je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ta mère._

_Draco resta silencieux, le regard fixé sur son avant-bras sur lequel se dessinait la sinistre Marque des Ténèbres, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers la porte pour quitter sa chambre._

_- Et pour moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible et incertaine en se tournant pour faire face au brun._

_- Toi ? Et bien tu viens manger avec nous. Tu aimes le gratin de chou-fleur ? »_

_Devant le regard halluciné du Serpentard, il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et il disparu, son rire frais et léger résonnant dans le couloir._

_Draco, cloué sur place, regarda le serpent mort, puis la porte que Harry venait de franchir._

_Une fois la surprise passée, il secoua la tête et se permit un sourire incrédule avant de s'élancer derrière Harry…_

* * *

Nous atterrissons dans une grande pièce que je reconnais comme étant un salon. Le papier peint est jaune, il y a une table avec des chaises autour, des canapés près d'une télévision et une table basse juste à côté. 

Un homme se lève du canapé sur lequel il était assis. Il est assez jeune, environ mon âge et semble assez surpris de notre apparition. Il a les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus et il est plutôt grand et mince.

« Désolé, dit-il avec un accent français, je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir ça tous les jours...

- Ce n'est pas grave Stéphane, répond Hermione et allant l'embrasser. Je te présente Harry Potter. Harry, voici Stéphane Leroy.

Ledit Stéphane avance vers moi, une main tendue. Je la serre sans hésitation. Il a une poigne ferme malgré sa carrure frêle.

- Bonjour, je dis. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même, renchérit-il. Hermione m'a tellement parlé de vous...

- Où sommes-nous exactement ? je demande en voyant le soleil briller par la fenêtre.

- Vous êtes chez moi, enfin, disons plutôt que vous êtes dans la résidence que l'hôpital met à la disposition du personnel. Les loyers à Paris sont horriblement chers et la circulation le matin est épouvantable, alors c'est plus pratique de vivre ici.

J'hoche la tête, le coeur toujours serré.

- Je suppose que vous êtes là pour le patient qui se trouve à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, répond Hermione. Il se pourrait que ce soit le compagnon d'Harry qui a disparu depuis trois ans.

Le Français hoche la tête d'un air compatissant. Il n'a pas l'air dérangé par le fait que je sois homosexuel. Il me dit d'une voix douce :

- J'espère vraiment pour vous que ce sera la personne que vous recherchez.

- Je l'espère aussi, monsieur Leroy.

- Appelez-moi donc Stéphane.

- Très bien, Stéphane. Dans ce cas appelez-moi Harry.

Il me sourit en signe d'accord et regarde sa montre.

- Il est sept heures et demie et les visites se terminent dans une heure alors je suggère que nous y allions maintenant.

- Attendez, nous coupe Hermione en sortant sa baguette. Je suppose que vous ne parlez pas français tous les deux ? nous demande-t-elle à Ron et moi.

Nous secouons la tête en signe de refus. Hermione marmonne alors un sort et demande à Stéphane de nous parler en français. Bien qu'un peu surpris, il s'exécute. A ma grande surprise, je comprends ce qu'il dit, comme s'il n'avait pas cessé de parler anglais.

- Vous avez compris ce qu'il a dit ? nous demande notre amie.

- Oui, murmure Ron avec surprise. Mais c'était quoi ce sort ?

- Une formule pour que les sorciers qui ne parlent pas une langue puissent la comprendre et la parler, répond-elle en rangeant sa baguette d'un air satisfait. »

Stéphane est toujours aussi étonné, mais il ne dit rien et nous le suivons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il referme derrière nous. Il descend des escaliers.

Un étage, deux étages, trois étages…

Plus je me rapproche de Draco, plus je sens que vais exploser. Toutes ces émotions d'un seul coup c'est trop dur à canaliser.

Il finit par sortir du bâtiment. Le temps est différent de celui que nous avons laissé en Angleterre. Là, le ciel est dégagé, le soleil me réchauffe agréablement la peau et les arbres autour de la résidence se balancent doucement grâce à la brise légère.

C'est peut-être idiot de ma part, sachant que je ne suis pas superstitieux pour une Noise, mais j'ai l'impression que le temps est un bon présage. Comme si on voulait me rassurer et me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout allait bien se passer…

Un énorme bâtiment se dresse juste à côté de la résidence de Stéphane. Il est plus large que haut et quand nous arrivons en face, on peut voir devant la bâtisse une sorte de dalle de pierre blanche sur laquelle les mots « HOPITAL FOCH » sont gravés en lettres dorées.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder les fenêtres des étages, comme si Draco allait y être accoudé et me faire un coucou en me voyant. Je me sens affreusement stupide à cette idée et j'étouffe un ricanement, m'insultant mentalement devant mon idiotie.

Les portes vitrées automatiques de l'hôpital s'ouvrent à notre passage et Ron les regarde avec un air tellement stupéfait que Hermione doit lui donner un coup de coude pour le réveiller et lui murmurer qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Une dame d'âge mûr se tient près de l'entrée, assise derrière une sorte de comptoir blanc, occupée à taper sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Les cheveux relevés en chignon, elle porte une blouse blanche avec un badge épinglé sur une poche. Elle lève la tête quand elle voit Stéphane penché au-dessus d'elle et lui sourit.

« Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ton jour de repos ?

- Si, mais j'ai des amis avec moi qui pensent qu'il y a un patient qu'ils connaissent ici. Tu sais, le patient dont personne ne sait rien, qui est sortit du coma il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Ah lui ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un air sérieux. J'espère vraiment que c'est la personne que vous cherchez, dit-elle en s'adressant à Hermione. Ça fait trois ans qu'il est ici est on ne sait toujours pas qui c'est.

Hermione la remercie pendant que Stéphane lui demande le numéro de la chambre.

- C'est la chambre 363, répond-elle après avoir consulté son ordinateur.

- Merci Louise, est-ce que tu peux demander au docteur qui se charge de lui de nous rejoindre devant sa chambre ?

- Bien sûr mais dépêchez-vous, les visites cessent dans moins d'une heure. »

Stéphane reprend sa marche dans l'hôpital, se dirige vers l'ascenseur et nous y entrons tous les quatre. Il appuie sur le bouton 3 et les portes se referment.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, nous sortons de l'ascenseur et suivons Stéphane qui bifurque à droite. Un long, très long couloir se déroule devant nous et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder les numéros des portes. 

301… 303… 305… 307… 309… 311… 315…

Je n'ai jamais aimé les hôpitaux. Ça me rappelle trop la guerre, les blessés, les morts, les amis dans des lits blancs, dont certains qui ne devait jamais en sortir, les visites incessantes pour savoir si un tel avait une chance de revoir un jour le soleil…

329… 331… 333… 335… 337… 339… 341…

La gorge nouée, je tente du mieux que je peux de contrôler mon appréhension, mon envie de vomir, de hurler, les battements incontrôlés de mon cœur...

349… 351… 353… 357…359… 361…

Un homme se tient devant la porte n° 363. Il est de taille moyenne, les cheveux roux, il porte une blouse blanche impeccable et tient une pochette noire à la main.

« Bonjour, nous salue-t-il d'une voix calme mais professionnelle. Je suis le docteur Gendreaux, c'est moi qui suis chargé du patient de cette chambre.

Nous le saluons à notre tour et Stéphane lui explique brièvement pourquoi nous sommes là.

- Très bien, dit-il. Avant que vous n'entriez le voir, je me dois de vous informer de son état.

Il ouvre sa pochette et Hermione cherche ma main avant de la serrer fort pour me soutenir. Je tremble tellement que je suis sûr de tomber.

- Alors… Ce patient, dont nous ignorons l'identité, est arrivé dans notre service le 24 Septembre 2000. Il a été, d'après la personne qui nous l'a signalé, retrouvé au bas d'un immeuble. Il avait fait une chute de plus de vingt mètres et avait la jambe droite cassée, l'épaule démise, des contusions au niveau de la colonne vertèbrale ainsi qu'un traumatisme crânien des plus inquiétants.

La main d'Hermione broie à présent la mienne tandis qu'elle étouffe une plainte de l'autre. Quand à moi, je ne peux même pas parler. Je suis complètement déconnecté…

- Nous l'avons immédiatement amené en salle d'opération et avons réparé les dommages infligés par sa chute. Je tiens tout de même à vous dire qu'il a eu une chance monstre. Très peu de personnes survivent à des chutes de cette hauteur…

Je ne sais pas si je dois sauter de joie au plafond ou éclater en sanglots…

- L'opération a duré un peu plus de quinze heures mais il ne s'est pas réveillé. Il est resté dans le coma pendant un peu moins de trois ans, sans amélioration ou dégradation de son état. Mais il s'est réveillé voilà un mois.

Un sourire éclaire mon visage. Il s'est réveillé. Merci mon Dieu…

- Cependant, reprend le docteur d'un ton qui ne présage rien de bon, nous avons procédé à une batterie de test afin de vérifier si tout allait bien. Il s'est avéré que sa chute avait occasionné une lésion au pied du tronc cérébral que nous n'avions pas détectée au départ.

Je n'ai aucune connaissance en médecine mais à l'entendre, je comprends que ce n'est pas bénin et que la suite ne va pas être agréable à entendre.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a alors ? demande Ron, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, d'une voix tendue.

- Et bien, une lésion à cet endroit de l'encéphale provoque un déficit moteur et, donc, automatiquement, une tétraplégie.

- Je ne comprends pas, je murmure.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du « Locked-in syndrom » ? me demande le docteur.

Je secoue la tête alors que Hermione étouffe un cri. Ça ne sent pas bon… Ça ne sent pas bon du tout…

- Pour faire simple et précis, le patient est éveillé et totalement conscient, il voit tout, il entend tout mais ne peut plus ni bouger ni parler en raison d'une paralysie complète, exceptée le mouvement des paupières.

VLAM. Un rocher vient de s'abattre son moi.

Un ange passe, puis deux, puis trois jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à ouvrir la bouche.

- Mais… Mais vous allez réussir à le guérir n'est-ce pas ?

Le docteur Gendreaux me regarde avec compassion. Moi, qui d'ordinaire déteste ce genre regard, je sens que je vais en avoir grand besoin.

- Malheureusement, il n'y a aucun moyen de guérir du Locked-in Syndrome, pas plus qu'il n'existe de traitement de base. Il y a néanmoins une thérapie appelée « stimulation neuromusculaire fonctionnelle », qui utilise des électrodes pour stimuler les réflexes des muscles, et qui peut aider à réveiller certains muscles paralysés. Mais, à ce jour, personne n'a réussi à guérir de ce syndrôme.

VLAM. Cette fois c'est une montagne qui vient de m'écraser. S'il reste des morceaux, ce sera miraculeux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous annoncer ça comme ça, de but en blanc, continue le docteur. Mais je préfère que vous sachiez ce qui vous attend plutôt que de vous donner de faux espoirs et vous décevoir encore plus.

Aucun d'entre nous ne prononce le moindre mot. Pour dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Tout a été dit. Draco est paralysé et ne peut que cligner des yeux. Il ne guérira jamais et va soit rester toute sa vie comme ça soit mourir un peu plus tôt.

Y'a pas à dire, c'est simple, net et précis.

Je m'étonne de ma réaction. Me connaissant, je me serais attendu à réagir violemment, à tout casser et à hurler comme un dément. Mais non. Je crois que le fait de savoir qu'il n'y a strictement rien à faire a fait avorter toute tentative de rébellion.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Hermione.

- Mais enfin, c'est impossible ! s'exclame-t-elle. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de parvenir à le guérir !! Personne n'a jamais fait de recherches sur le sujet ?

- Si, bien sûr, des chercheurs se sont penché sur la question mais ils sont peu nombreux et n'ont pas autant de moyens qu'il leur en faudrait pour mener à bien leurs recherches.

Mon amie se tait mais je l'entends marmonner « pas possible », « recherches », « vais bien trouver » et « bibliothèque ». Je presse sa main pour l'exhorter au calme. Elle se tourne vers moi et me serre dans ses bras. Ron est pâle comme un spectre et il a du mal à ne pas se laisser aller à sa peine.

- Maintenant, vous pouvez aller le voir, dit le docteur et désignant la porte. Mais, si je puis me permettre, ne lui dites pas maintenant ce qu'il a. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences sur son état déjà fragile. »

Nous hochons la tête et je regarde la porte, terrifié. Même lorsque je me suis trouvé face à Voldemort je n'avais ressenti une peur pareille. Ma main tremble alors que je la tends vers la porte.

Avec une profonde inspiration, je pousse la poignée...

* * *

_**Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip...**_

_Cela fait un petit moment que j'entends des voix devant ma porte. Comme si des gens avaient décidé de se rassembler devant pour tenir une réunion. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce qu'ils peuvent bien dire et je ne peux pas me lever pour aller voir de qui il s'agit._

_A cette heure-ci ce doivent être les infirmières qui viennent vérifier que tout va bien pour moi. En général, elles inspectent mon appareil respiratoire, les tuyaux qui m'aident à respirer et me demandent si tout va bien. Puisque je ne peux pas parler, je cligne des yeux pour répondre. Une fois pour "oui", deux fois pour "non"._

_**Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip...**_

_Ca fait maintenant presque un quart d'heure qu'ils papottent. Et ça commence à m'agacer. J'ai sommeil et essayer de dormir avec ces "piapiapia" ne m'aide pas. Vous trouvez que je suis chiant ? Tant pis pour vous !  
_

_Depuis quelques jours, une jeune femme vient me voir. Elle est plutôt jolie, grande et blonde avec des yeux bleus. Elle me parle mais j'ai beau faire de mon mieux, je ne comprends rien au français. Elle me montre souvent des lettres de l'alphabet et semble me demander de faire quelque chose avec. Mais comment voulez-vous comprendre quand vous ne parlez pas un mot de français ?_

_Ça a le don de m'agacer alors je l'ignore quand elle vient. Je détourne les yeux durant tout le temps que dure cette séance ou bien je fais semblant de dormir quand je reconnais son pas devant ma porte. Je suis un très bon comédien et ça m'amuse de l'entendre parler dans le vide, puis s'en aller au bout de quelques instants. Ça me fait des crises de fous rires mentales et ça occupe mes journées._

_Mais elle ne se décourage pas et revient à chaque fois._

_**Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip...**_

_Ils finissent par la mettre en veilleuse et je soupire de soulagement dans ma tête. Ces Moldus n'ont vraiment aucun respect pour leurs patients. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas de salle d'attente pour aller y discuter !_

_Un bruit me fait tourner le regard vers la porte. La poignée s'est abaissée légèrement. Mais enfin est-ce qu'on va finir par me laisser dormir en paix ?_

_La porte s'ouvre._

_**Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-**__**Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip...**_

_Ca c'est mon coeur qui s'est emballé. Rien de bien étonnant d'ailleurs puisque Harry vient d'entrer dans ma chambre._

_EN-FIN !!!_

_J'ai envie de hurler de joie, de t'engueuler d'avoir mis autant de temps à venir me voir et de te sauter dessus pour t'embrasser jusqu'à t'étouffer mais j'en suis incapable pour l'instant, alors je me contente de te dévorer des yeux._

_Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Tu es pâle, des signes de fatigue marquent ton visage et tes yeux sont cernés. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état._

_Tu t'approches de moi, jusqu'au bord de mon lit. Tu t'assois avec délicatesse, tes yeux rivés aux miens. J'ai tellement attendu cet instant. Harry..._

_**Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip...**_

_Tu te penches doucement vers moi. Tes yeux sont remplis de larmes. Je bats des cils. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais te sourire, te prendre dans mes bras, te serrer contre moi..._

_Les larmes roulent sur tes joues creuses... Harry ? Pourquoi pleures-tu mon amour ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Harry ?_

_« Pardon... » tu murmures en m'enlaçant doucement. « Je suis tellement désolé Draco... Si tu savais combien je suis désolé... »_

_Mais pourquoi Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?_

_Les questions s'embrouillent dans ma tête. Je ferme les yeux en m'abandonnant dans tes bras... Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué... Harry..._

_**Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip...**_

_Quand je rouvre mes paupières, je vois Hermione et Ron derrière toi. Ils me font un petit signe de la main, les yeux étrangement humides et un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est dans cet état ?_

_Tu te redresses et me caresses doucement la joue. Tu pleures toujours et te voir aussi triste me déchire le coeur. Harry, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Pourquoi ces larmes ?_

_«__Draco...__»__, tu chuchotes en pressant ton front contre le mien. __« Si tu savais ce que je m'en veux d'avoir mis autant de temps à te trouver...»_

_J'ai envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, que ça n'a plus d'importance parce qu'il est là, auprès de moi et plus rien ne compte à mes yeux. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il m'a manqué et que plus jamais je ne veux me séparer de lui. Mais j'en suis incapable..._

_« Est-ce que ça va mon amour ? » tu me demandes avec sollicitude. « Tu te sens bien ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas parler alors cligne des yeux, une fois pour 'oui' et deux fois pour 'non', d'accord ? »_

_Je cligne des yeux une fois pour montrer que j'ai compris et tu sembles encore plus bouleversé._

_**Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip...**_

_« Tu manges bien ? »_

_Un battement. _

_« Ton lit est assez confortable ? » _

_Un battement. _

_« Ta chambre te conviens ? » _

_Un battement. _

_« Le personnel est gentil ? » _

_Un battement. _

_« Les infirmières sont mignonnes ? » _

_Double battement. _

_Tu éclates de rire avant de me serrer dans tes bras à nouveau. __Une infirmière entre sans bruit dans la chambre et te murmure quelques mots que je n'entends pas._

_«__Je dois y aller Draco, __»__ tu me dis en me couvant d'un regard tendre._

_Non !_

_« Il est huit heures et les visites sont terminées, »__ tu continues._

_Non Harry ! S'il-te-plaît ne me laisse pas !_

_« Ca me fait autant de peine qu'à toi, mais je reviendrai demain, je te le promets, » tu ajoutes comme si tu avais perçu ma panique._

_Il prend mon visage entre ses mains douces et chaudes et m'embrasse tendrement. Je ferme les yeux. Ça m'a tellement, tellement manqué..._

_« Au revoir mon amour, je te jure que je reviendrais demain à la première heure, ne t'inquiète pas, » tu murmures avant de te redresser._

_Non ! Reste ! Je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas ! Ne me laisse pas seul !!_

_Tu te diriges vers la porte, tes yeux ancrés aux miens, comme incapable de me quitter du regard. « Je t 'aime » font tes lèvres avant que tu ne te retournes._

_Harry !! HARRY !!!_

_La porte se referme doucement et me laisse avec, pour seul bruit, les battements de mon propre coeur..._

_**Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip...**_

* * *

_A suivre..._


End file.
